


What's Fair in Love and War

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [22]
Category: Bishoujo, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Why does Minako always go toReifor dating advice? One-Shot.[Prompt 16. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	What's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the _Sailor Moon_ franchise.
> 
> Thanks go to @Five_seas for the pairing and selection of prompt. I like focusing on the "civilian" lifestyle of the sailor senshi. However, I'm almost entirely a manga stan (I am a bad _Sailor Moon_ fan who hasn't seen all the anime despite over 20+ years loving these characters and their world), so Minako and Rei aren't the slapstick-esque, over-the-top characters from the 90's anime. I tend to like the more serious Minako and the "cold" Rei from the manga anyway. It was a fun challenge to try and write them together, as a potential couple.
> 
> The link to the original kiss prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

Minako picked the _wrong_ day to ask for dating advice.

Rei stirred her straw in the iced tea she had ordered. “Am I really the one to ask?” she said, leaning forward so that she could actually hear herself think in the crowded cafe. Minako always loved being in the bustle of things, and she had claimed this place had the _best_ strawberry shortcake (even though Rei was more of a dark chocolate person). But that was how it was to be friends with Minako: you had to be prepared for her many whims.

If Minako had been a boy, Rei would have said she was far too much trouble.

Minako sighed dramatically and took a sip of her boba tea. “You’re the _perfect_ person to ask, Rei,” she said. “You make all the boys _work for it_ , you know?”

Now it was Rei who had to sigh. “Mina, I just _ignore_ them because most of them are idiots and not worth my time,” she said.

Minako scoffed. “Oh, come on. What about that cute guy from the kendo club? He wanted to walk around the cultural festival with you, didn’t he?”

Rei couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “I told him no because he just wanted some eye candy on his arm,” she said. “I was just a means to an end for him.”

“But don’t you think it would have been nice? To be normal for once? I feel like we haven’t gotten a break at all since our past lives. And we were in the middle of a _war_ then.”

 _We’re always in the middle of a war,_ Rei thought, _even when we think we’re at peace._ But she shook those thoughts off. Ever since Galaxia had been defeated, earth had gone back to normal - the status quo, as it were. People at least could rest easy that no alien invaders were trying to cause an apocalypse this week.

“What do you want me to do, Mina?” Rei asked. “I don’t have any guys to set you up with.”

“What about _girls_ then?”

Rei considered, thinking to all the high-school girls who frequented her family’s shrine for love charms. “Didn’t you learn from flirting with Yaten? I mean, you tend to have a type, whether it’s a guy _or_ a girl.”

“That’s what I’m saying! Maybe if someone else chooses a person for me, then I’ll have better luck in love!”

Rei had half a mind to tell her just to get Artemis on the case. But the white cat was even more protective of his charge than any of the sailor senshi were.

Really, there was no choice.

“Maybe we should pretend this is a date,” Rei said, her tone considering as she continued to stir her iced tea. “I mean, since you have no other options.”

This time, Minako laughed. “You’re kidding, right?”

Rei was perfectly serious, but she definitely did not like that the first response she received was laughter.

“Why not?” she asked, trying not to sound like her pride had been wounded. “We teased Seiya and the others before, didn’t we? Why not make it the real deal?” _What do you have to lose?_

Minako’s expression wasn’t exactly _encouraging_. “Do you really want to do that? I mean, you know how high-maintenance I am. Wouldn’t you be bothered?”

_I’m more bothered by the fact that you’re rejecting me without actually saying it._

But that would sound desperate, wouldn’t it? Rei had been careful the last few months, trying not to linger too much on their bouts with flirtation, but the idea of building a relationship with Minako had been tempting. Plus, she could just imagine her father’s face when she brought a _girl_ over for the family New Year’s gathering.

“Just forget I said anything,” Rei said, grabbing her coat from the booth and setting the yen for her drink down on the table. “If you want a boyfriend by Christmas, you better start looking.”

Then Rei fled into the flurries outside the cafe, quickly shrugging on her coat and walking down the sidewalk at a brisk pace.

But things couldn’t be that easy, could they? There always had to be _complications_.

“Rei! Rei, wait up!”

Minako was coming after her, and Rei had a fleeting desire to dash for a cab - but of course there were none, because it had begun to snow in earnest.

Before Rei could settle on a plan of action, Minako had grabbed one of her hands. “You’re already freezing,” she said, a slight smile on her face as she unwound her orange-and-yellow scarf to drape around Rei’s neck. The colors clashed entirely with Rei’s dark red coat, but she didn’t mind in the moment.

“Just what are you playing at?” Rei asked, her voice nearly just a murmur, and Minako’s breath came out in a fog. _This is giving me ideas, and I don’t want to get my hopes up._

“Why are you so prickly?” Minako asked. “You’re worse than any boy.”

_Then go find a boy. Really. I couldn’t care less._

But Rei did not like to lie, even when it meant protecting herself from harm.

“Sorry for being so _difficult_ ,” Rei said, turning her head away to hide her pout, but chilled fingertips met her cheek.

One moment, there was just Minako’s touch on her skin, and then the next moment Minako’s lips pecked against hers. It was not a romantic kiss; it was more like the kind of kiss a child would receive after getting treated for a skinned knee.

Minako backed away and laughed at Rei’s expression. “At least you’re not glaring at me anymore,” she said.

Rei shook her head, bewildered. “Are you _trying_ to make me mad?”

“You’re just not being fair, Rei,” Minako said breezily. “At least give me a confession or something. I can’t read your mind.”

 _You’re the incarnation of the goddess of love,_ Rei thought, _but you’re so dumb when it comes to romance._

Rei bridged the distance between them and showed Minako what a _real_ kiss felt like. The other girl’s lips opened in surprise.

It was a little while before Rei said, softly, “Do you get it now?”

Minako smiled, and Rei could feel her own mouth curving in response. “Maybe I need more of a hint,” she said.

The coy goddess of love was coming out. Rei knew then not to underestimate Minako.

Maybe this had been a part of her plan all along. And now Rei was kissing her as if that was the only way they could be distracted from the snowstorm building around them.

Perhaps that New Year’s party wasn’t such a pipe dream after all.


End file.
